Brisée en plein vol
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Ginny Weasley-Potter est une joueuse de Quidditch d'exception. Elle virevolte parmi les autres. Elle fait corps à corps avec le vent. Mais un jour, c'est la chute. Et si tout s'arrêtait ? Le supportera-t-elle ? Pourra-t-elle alors vivre à nouveau ?


**BRISEE EN PLEIN VOL**

Il faisait beau. Ginny pouvait voir le soleil briller et éclabousser la chambre de ses rayons, à travers la grande baie vitrée. Heureusement qu'on n'était pas encore en été, ça devait être un vrai sauna à cette époque. Quoique des sorts avaient dû être prévus justement pour éviter aux patients de cuire comme de vulgaires rôtis. Ça faisait désordre, dans un hôpital.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle était dans un piteux état et elle ne pensait qu'à des idioties pareilles. Enfin, il fallait bien se consoler avec ce qu'on avait. Elle n'allait pas pleurer sur son sort éternellement. Harry allait bientôt arriver et il n'était pas question qu'il la voit dans cet état lamentable. Elle n'allait sûrement pas pleurer sur son épaule pendant des décennies, et devenir une femme aigrie. Pas question.

Bon, elle n'en était pas encore là, mais autant prévoir. Elle souleva sa main droite, et la regarda. Celle-ci était intacte. Elle tenta de soulever la gauche, mais la douleur fit frémir l'ensemble de ses nerfs et vrilla dans ses tempes. Elle n'avait même pas pu la soulever de quelques centimètres. Elle la reposa contre le matelas, lasse.

Elle n'osait même pas soulever le drap pour voir les dégâts sur ses jambes. Bien sûr, les médicomages s'étaient acharnés dessus, et elles étaient plus ou moins réparées, les os avaient été rassemblés, consolidés, ses tendons et muscles avaient eux aussi subi quelques réparations. Mais elle aurait quand même toute sa vie une cicatrice sur chaque jambe, à l'endroit où les os étaient sortis.

Elle soupira. La rééducation serait longue. Surtout avec sa hanche au moins autant en miettes que le reste. Ils avaient eu beau réparer, elle aurait besoin de faire fonctionner tout ça à nouveau, et ça allait prendre du temps. Ça ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Le médicomage qui la prenait en charge depuis son arrivée à Sainte-Mangouste avait été clair sur ce point : elle ne remonterait pas sur un balai de compétition. Elle n'en était plus capable. Son corps avait été bien trop fracassé pour que cela soit possible et il se demandait même comment elle avait réussi à s'en sortir sans être paralysée. La magie ne guérissait pas tout.

Elle allait être obligée d'arrêter sa carrière, de prendre sa retraite. Gwenog, était venue la voir, avec une partie des autres filles de l'équipe, celles avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux. Elle avait pris sa capitaine à part pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. La fin de la saison ainsi que toutes celles qui suivraient seraient sans elle. Elle ne pouvait plus jouer à un niveau professionnel. Les Harpies de Holyhead devraient trouver une autre poursuiveuse.

Gwenog n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait pas flanché. Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, délicatement, et l'avait pressée contre elle, lui transmettant sa compassion. Elle comprenait ce qu'elle vivait, et elle ne l'abreuverait pas en paroles vaines et creuses. Elle savait qu'à sa place, elle n'en voudrait pas. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de pitié dont elle avait besoin, mais de soutien, et de compréhension.

Ginny allait devoir abandonner sa passion. Elle avait pensé et vécu Quidditch pendant des années. C'était son rêve depuis qu'elle était enfant. Le premier jouet qu'elle avait demandé avait été un petit balai volant. Elle était rentrée à Poudlard avec pour rêve de faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor, comme tous ses frères ou presque, leur prouver qu'elle était aussi douée qu'eux sur un balai. Même si elle avait de la poitrine et des cheveux longs.

Elle avait été attrapeuse, ou poursuiveuse, suivant les années et les remplacements qu'elle effectuait pour Harry. Elle s'était prise au jeu et si elle se trouvait plus douée au poste de poursuiveuse, elle avait assumé les deux rôles avec plaisir. Elle avait adoré ses cheveux qui virevoltaient dans le vent, le souffle d'air contre son visage, la pluie parfois qui battait, les hurlements de leur maison voire des autres, qui les encourageaient, les commentaires de Lee Jordan qui trouvait toujours le moyen de faire le pitre.

Les entraînements aussi, moins grisants mais pendant lesquels elle apprenait tellement de choses. Ceux qui permettaient de souder leur équipe, ceux qui remontaient leurs bretelles après un match perdu, les tactiques, les figures compliquées. Angelina comme Harry avaient été d'excellents capitaines. Et elle ne disait pas ça parce qu'elle était à présent mariée à ce dernier. Même si elle avait sans doute suivi ses conseils avec plus d'assiduité, elle devait l'avouer.

Après Poudlard, elle avait voulu continuer sur cette voie, elle avait priée pour qu'on l'ait repérée et qu'on ait besoin d'une poursuiveuse dans son équipe. Harry avait abandonné cette voie pour devenir auror, George travaillait à sa boutique, Charlie avait préféré les dragons, et elle les comprenait parfaitement, ils étaient tous faits pour leur carrière, mais elle avait envie d'autre chose.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de suivre sagement des études de botanique, de médicomagie, de droit ou d'elle ne savait quoi encore. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'assoir sur un banc à l'école et d'écouter des professeurs plus ou moins intéressants lui débiter des dizaines de centimètres de parchemin. Elle n'avait pas envie de suivre une voie qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne, qui n'était pas vraiment une passion.

Tout au long de sa dernière année, elle avait prié pour qu'on la repère, pour que quelqu'un s'intéresse à son jeu. Bien sûr, la notoriété qu'elle avait acquise avec la fin de la Guerre n'y avait pas été pour rien. Plus de personnes s'intéressaient à son parcours, et Gwenog avait même assisté à l'un de leurs derniers matchs. Elle l'avait prise à l'essai dès ses ASPIC en poche. Ginny en aurait presque sauté de joie si elle n'avait pas été impressionnée par la joueuse.

Depuis, elles étaient devenues amies en plus d'être des coéquipières. Elle s'entendait avec toute l'équipe et les quitter après presque seize ans ensemble était une épreuve très difficile. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pourrait jamais retrouver son niveau et il n'était pas question qu'elle leur mette des baguettes dans les roues. Elle devait prendre sa retraite. A seulement trente-trois ans.

Elle en avait parlé plusieurs fois avec Harry, déjà. Quand ils avaient eu leur premier enfant, James Sirius, puis au second, Albus, et avec la petite dernière, sa petite Lily. Pour les deux derniers, elle avait arrêté la saison en avance, pour rassurer Harry qui détestait la voir monter sur son balai avec son ventre. Bon, elle n'avait pas tellement grossi, mais il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas des plus efficaces. Et mettre au monde un enfant sur un balai n'était sans doute pas chose aisée. James était né pendant le mois d'août, la saison était déjà terminée mais elle n'avait pas pu reprendre la suivante tout de suite, pour se reposer après l'accouchement.

Plusieurs fois, ils avaient discuté pour savoir si elle devait mettre sa carrière entre parenthèses pour s'occuper de leurs enfants. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait d'abord pensé, Harry était plutôt contre cette idée. Il disait toujours que si elle arrêtait, elle ne reprendrait jamais, et qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être femme au foyer. Qu'il préférait la voir voler sur son balai, le sourire aux lèvres, et trouver une nourrice pour les enfants. Sans compter que les petits ne supporteraient jamais une dragonne à la maison toute la journée, finissait-il en riant avant de s'enfuir en hurlant qu'il était battu par sa propre femme.

Elle avait fini par s'habituer à cette idée et même si ces enfants grandissaient à vue d'œil, elle n'avait pas imaginé que la retraite serait aussi proche. C'était un coup dur. Très dur. James venait de rentrer à Poudlard, en première année. Albus le suivrait l'année suivante et ensuite ça serait le tour de Lily. Ses enfants étaient déjà grands. Elle ne se voyait pas seule dans leur maison de Godric's Hollow à attendre leur retour de vacances.

Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire ? Elle ne savait faire que ça. Que jouer. Elle n'avait jamais poursuivi d'études, elle n'en avait ni le temps ni l'envie. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à assurer son avenir autrement. Elle gagnait bien assez d'argent avec son salaire et celui d'Harry, ils ne manquaient de rien. Elle avait pensé jouer au Quidditch toute sa vie. Et même si elle avait arrêté, passé un certain âge, ils auraient suffisamment économisé pour vivre correctement. Cette retraite anticipée arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Elle avait toujours su éviter les cognards, entraînée pendant de nombreuses années par Fred et George, qui n'étaient pas vraiment des tendres. Ils l'avaient malmenée autant qu'ils le pouvaient durant l'été. Elle avait été à bonne école. Et en entrant dans l'équipe, elle avait suivi leur régime intensif et on ne pouvait pas dire que Millie et Jenny, les deux batteuses, y allaient de main morte.

Pourtant, celui-là, elle ne l'avait pas vu. C'était pendant un match contre les Pies de Montrose. De vraies brutes épaisses qui ne pensaient qu'à gagner, favoris du championnat. Elle savait qu'elle devait être deux fois plus attentive qu'à l'accoutumée, et Gwenog le leur avait encore rappelé dans les vestiaires. Ils se prenaient pour Merlin et pensaient que des femmes ne pouvaient pas les battre. Elles leur avaient prouvé le contraire les deux années précédentes déjà, mais ils n'en démordaient pas.

Le cognard l'avait prise au dépourvu, à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui avait laissé un léger traumatisme. Elle était tombée de son balai et ses autres coéquipières étaient plus loin pour la plupart. La seule qui était près d'elle, Millie, avait été bloquée par un des joueurs de l'autre équipe, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui avait donné deux coups de batte sur le crâne mais trop tardivement. Ginny était tombé au sol, raide assommée, les deux jambes brisées et la hanche en miettes. Elle avait été transplanée d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste, sous la colère et l'indignation de leurs supporters. L'équipe adverse avait été disqualifiée et le match annulé.

On pouvait dire qu'elle avait bien choisi sa sortie. Les journaux en avaient fait leurs choux gras. Même le _Chicaneur_ lui avait consacré un article, plus par son amitié avec Luna que par amour du Quidditch. La Gazette du sorcier ne s'était pas privée elle, de faire une double-page sur son accident, et ses conséquences sur une « étoile montante du Quidditch qui se brisait en plein vol ». Une image poétique mais assez cruelle. Harry avait voulu les lui cacher mais elle avait exigé qu'il les apporte. Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé, et nier l'existence de ces articles ne changeait rien aux choses.

Elle ne se souvenait même pas de sa chute. C'était arrivé bien trop vite. A ce qu'on lui avait dit, son balai avait tournoyé un peu sur lui-même avant de retomber lui aussi au sol, brisé en trois morceaux. Et elle avait chu sans que personne ne puisse faire grand-chose. Les spectateurs étaient pour la plupart stupéfaits.

Harry n'avait pas pu être présent, il procédait à une grosse interpellation d'un groupe de néo-mangemorts. Sans quoi il aurait sans doute réagi plus vite que les autres et aurait peut-être pu ralentir sa chute d'un sort. Certains s'y étaient essayés mais aucun n'avait une magie aussi puissante que la sienne. Elle ne lui en avait bien sûr pas voulu, et à vrai dire, elle n'en voulait à personne à présent. Elle était restée deux semaines dans un état comateux, malgré les soins des médicomages. La douleur avait été si intense qu'elle lui avait fait perdre conscience. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi, d'après eux.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait sortir. Harry avait prévu de la chercher à la fin de sa journée. Elle avait encore mal partout mais ils avaient mis un fauteuil roulant à sa disposition, pour qu'elle se repose à domicile. Sa mère avait prévu de passer la voir par cheminette pour l'aider dans ses tâches ménagères et vérifier que sa fille ne se fatiguait pas trop en n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Harry avait même gentiment proposé qu'elle s'installe au Terrier mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé. Elle était une grande fille, elle habitait chez elle.

Elle avait encore toute la journée pour ressasser ses pensées, et depuis qu'elle s'était levée, une idée lui trottait dans la tête. Elle n'allait quand même pas rester sans rien faire le restant de ses jours. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus reprendre le Quidditch. Mais elle en connaissait toutes les règles, elle connaissait toutes les équipes et s'entendait avec la plupart des joueurs. Elle avait ses entrées partout. Et ce sport était la seule chose qui lui tenait à cœur à part sa famille et son homme. Alors pourquoi ne pas continuer sa carrière de l'autre côté ? Du côté des journalistes sportifs par exemple, ou des commentateurs même si elle n'avait pas le même bagout que certains d'entre eux.

L'avantage du journalisme était qu'elle pourrait écrire ses articles une fois chez elle, au repos, et penser à sa rééducation. Elle pourrait aussi s'occuper un peu plus de Lily et Albus. Ça n'était pas idiot du tout comme idée. Il faudrait qu'elle la soumette à Harry. Elle était sûre qu'il serait charmé. Elle n'allait quand même pas rester une infirme toute sa vie et elle avait besoin de se recycler.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à réfléchir à ce projet, notant dans sa tête les journaux qu'elle pourrait contacter pour reprendre du service. _La Gazette du Sorcier_, bien sûr, qui avait toujours des pages sportives et ne refuserait sans doute pas son aide, mais aussi le _Quidditch pour tous_, ou encore le _Balai joyeux_, des revues sportives adaptées à un public profane. Pourquoi pas même _Souaffle, cognards et vif d'or_, une revue spécialisée assez peu originale dans ses idées, mais très bien réputée. Elle avait aussi noté _Un balai dans les fesses_, une feuille de chou très humoristique, on ne savait jamais.

Elle accueillit enfin avec bonheur le moment où Harry entra dans sa chambre. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour l'embrasser et elle le retint un peu plus que prévu. Ça n'était pas parce qu'elle avait les jambes cassées qu'il fallait ménager ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas contagieuse non plus. Alors un peu de nerf, par Merlin. Il se mit à rire doucement. Il venait la voir chaque jour, après son travail. Il avait obtenu une autorisation spéciale pour pouvoir passer dans sa chambre même après les heures de visite. Etre chef du bureau des aurors était parfois un certain avantage.

« Tu viens enfin me sortir de là ? Je suis sûre que même tes criminels restent moins longtemps dans les barreaux de tes cellules. » Bouda-t-elle.

« Oui mais ils passent souvent par Azkaban, je ne suis pas sûr que tu en aies envie ! » Rit-il.

Elle grimaça. Pas vraiment, non, en effet. Rentrer chez elle serait aussi bien. Son mari approcha le fauteuil roulant près d'elle alors qu'elle se dégageait déjà des couvertures. Il soupira en voyant qu'elle l'attendait à peine et elle lui lança un regard mutin. Elle était comme ça, il devrait le savoir. Il l'aida cependant à mieux s'installer. Elle avait réussi à s'habiller avec l'aide d'une infirmière le matin même, et celle-ci l'avait aidée à rassembler ses affaires.

Elle était quand même restée presque un mois et demi dans cette chambre. Et avec l'annonce de son accident, sans compter les colportages des spectateurs du match, elle avait reçu de nombreux cadeaux de fans, des bouquets de fleurs, et même des insultes qu'elle avait jetées à la poubelle, d'un air las. Harry lui avait dit en rigolant qu'elle avait presque eu plus de succès que lui à la fin de la Guerre, quand il avait fait un passage à Sainte-Mangouste pour ses nombreuses blessures.

Ils prirent l'ensemble de ce qu'elle conservait, le jeune homme le fourra dans un sac dont le fond avait été agrandi, pendant qu'elle l'observait sans rien dire. Ça faisait du bien de le voir auprès d'elle. Il n'avait pas failli. Il était là. Il ne doutait pas d'elle. Il ne lui demandait pas ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Il savait qu'elle trouverait. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, qu'elle regorgeait de ressources. Quand elle serait prête, elle lui en parlerait. Lui attendait.

Harry était comme ça. Il croyait en elle. Il lui faisait confiance. Il voyait le meilleur en elle, le plus fort, le plus combatif, même quand elle avait envie de baisser les bras, ou quand elle tombait, comme aujourd'hui. Même quand sa carrière se brisait en plein vol. Il savait qu'elle avait plus d'un tour dans sa baguette. Elle releva son seul bras valide et serra sa main droite tandis qu'il la poussait, se moquant gentiment de son infirmité.

Elle sortit de l'hôpital, le soleil éclaboussant enfin son visage et plus sa vitre de chambre. Elle était prête pour un nouveau départ.


End file.
